People's Legion
Status: Active Emperor: EdgyCommunist69 Formation The People's Legion was founded as The Holy Roman Empire by BlackRaptorMoses on 29th April, 2018. Since then it has gone through 3 identity changes. Holy Roman Empire The Holy Roman Empire was founded by BlackRaptorMoses on 29th April, 2018, nearing the 1.12 map reset. It was nothing more than a Discord server with a few people Moses trusted, including Knees, S3xy_Sloth, Froted, and the current Emperor of The Legion, EdgyCommunist69. They had plans for the 1.13/1.14 map, but Moses decided to invite Lethal over and give him leadership, ushering in the next era for the group. Templar Republic/Inquisition Lethal changed the name of the group to The Templar Republic, with the support of his Dukes: Wiggly, Edgy, Cinna, Erik, and his Advisor (second in command), Moses. Moses would get into a bit of trouble with the admins however, for drunkenly getting banned and then trying to get unbanned via less than normal methods. This allowed Lethal to boot Moses and gain virtually complete control over the group. Cinna would be named Lethal's next advisor. Second Byzantine Empire When the map reset came out, the Templars agreed to let Edgy rule a puppet state called the Byzantine Empire to gain new recruits quickly. The Templars would not reveal themselves, and only their own people and people in The Senate would know of their existence. When the reset would eventually roll around, Byzantium's only towns would be IceBerg, Testantinople 2, and Sugar Island. Sugar Island was founded after Byzantium's brief independence. First Senate Exodus The Templar Republic was in The Senate, until the First Senate Exodus where TTR was kicked after signs claiming Cam's Road for "The Knights Templar" emerged. The Order still claimed the road as theirs, despite maintainence going down months ago, and they used their influence to swing a vote to kick The Templars. Edgy tried to negotiate a way back in, but the nocoords scandal (The Templar's discovery of nocoords which The Order found on the same day) reversed some of it. Eventually the blame was taken off The Templars and they rejoined. Second Senate Exodus The second time The Templars were kicked from The Senate was when A vote was held to kick The Templars after (Unfinished) Active Period The Templars made three towns, discounting the Byzantine towns: The first town, which was unnamed, was built by Fallen, Erik and Pipitone, and then later griefed by FireFox2234 after Fallen was revealed to be a spy for FireFox trying to get at Lethal all along. After this, the group would briefly become inactive, until Edgy returned and founded the second town, Riverside. Members AerialSN1PER and FirePhoenix would join at this time. This would be abandoned before anything of note happened after Camorrista was sighted at the town. The third town was Firefall, named after its founder, FirePhoenix, and it was the most developed out of the three towns. Fallen/Erik's coup To his council, Lethal had become a problem. To them, he was making rash and arbitrary descisions, pushing allies away with his naturally aggressive nature, and most importantly he was never active ingame. So Fallen/Erik (the leader of the coup is up for debate) got everyone excluding Pipitone on the council (Edgy, Shellough and themselves) to stage a coup against Lethal on the 3rd March 2019. Lethal left without any resistance. This marked the end of The Templar Era. People's Republic of People After the coup, a council of 5 emerged: Edgy, Erik, Fallen, Pipitone and Shellough. Edgy and Erik decided on the name the People's Republic of People, and held an open vote to legitimize it. This annoyed Fallen and Pipitone, but Shellough was becoming too inactive to care much. They also decided on a new banner. Edgy proposed the idea of democratic voting to select council members, leading to the PRoP becoming the only real democracy at the time. This idea was abandoned three months later after a series of voter fraud and corruption. Erik was the de facto leader of the People's Republic during this era, having ownership of the discord server and threatening to outright ignore the democratic constitution that Edgy drew up. The early days of the PRoP also saw extreme DeLethalization. This era is when Mr_Murphy7, doyle125, and AMAAAAAR joined the group. New Towns Over the course of the People's Republic of People, four new towns would be founded: Rhansenville, New Diamond Bay, Sheeptown, and Three Islands. Rosemere would also come under PRoP control for a time. Rhansenville was founded very shortly after the coup by Rhansen710. It would serve as the PRoP's recruitment town until its destruction in Bluiy's War. After that, New Diamond Bay would become the recruitment town. Three Islands would replace it after the PRoP council deemed New Diamond Bay too valuable for recruitment. Sheeptown was founded as Pipitown and was intended to be the capital, but arguing between Pipitone and Fallen led to the most developed area being a sheep farm, hence its new name. Bluiy's War See Bluiy's War Stagnation and Infighting Ever since the PRoP was formed, the council was always prone to infighting. However this picked up in June 2019, when Edgy and Fallen remarked how Erik had stopped taking things seriously, and they were angry about the invitation of Froted to the PRoP. Edgy and Fallen began to plot against Erik, but it amounted to nothing after Erik's Departure for The Order. Erik's Departure for The Order On the 20th June 2019, the second anniversary of The Teutonic Order, Erik, Pipitone and Doyle left without warning for The Teutonic Order. Even though the group would still be called the People's Republic of People until its rename, this marked the end of the PRoP era and the beginning of The Legion Era. Pre-Emperor People's Legion After Erik left the PRoP, the remaining council members, AerialSN1PER, Fallen and Edgy got to work removing the presence of ambassadors and doing other reforms. This era is when most of today's Legion's active members joined, including HonusOdin, TChapman500, ncarmillo30, DraxConstrutor and LukeT33. This era also saw The PRoP-CoF war and The War of The Dog, and is The Legion's most violent era. After Aerial left The Legion, Fallen and Edgy would be co-leaders, or Consuls, and they established the Council of Advisors. This would go on until The War of The Dog, when Fallen was forced to leave and Edgy became Emperor. Towns The first new town to be formed in The Legion Era was Highturf, the capital until The War of The Dog. New Diamond Bay was kept as a recruitment town until its fall on the 9th July. When that fell, Aeridale was made the new recruitment town in its place for about a day before Bflamed was kicked from the PRoP and it was deemed unsafe, so Carlisle was founded next.